headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Doom Patrol: Crawling from the Wreckage
| next = Doom Patrol: The Painting That Ate Paris }} Issues * Doom Patrol, Volume 2 #19 * Doom Patrol, Volume 2 #20 * Doom Patrol, Volume 2 #21 * Doom Patrol, Volume 2 #22 * Doom Patrol, Volume 2 #23 * Doom Patrol, Volume 2 #24 * Doom Patrol, Volume 2 #25 "Crawling from the Wreckage" * Cliff Steele * Joshua Clay * Negative Man/Larry Trainor * Niles Caulder * Crazy Jane, Kay Challis * Eleanor Poole * Will Magnus * Scissormen * Ralph * Central Intelligence Agency * Doom Patrol * Humans * Altered humans * Birds * Metahumans * Robots * Michigan :* Midway City :* Doom Patrol headquarters * North Carolina :* Alamance Memorial Hospital * Wheelchair * Airplanes * Bus * Helicopter * Race car * Animate objects * Flight * Levitation * Radiation emission * Agent * Automobile accident * Doctor * Dream * Hospital * Mental patient * Nurse * Police officer * Smoking "Cautionary Tales" * The Chief, Niles Caulder * Crazy Jane, Kay Challis * Joshua Clay * Rebis, Larry Trainor/Eleanor Poole * Robotman, Cliff Steele * Eleanor Poole * Will Magnus * Scissormen * Father McGarry * Harriet * Jamie Belshaw * Ralph * Stuart * Doom Patrol * Scissormen * Humans * Altered humans * Cyborgs * Metahumans * Orqwithians * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan * North Carolina :* Alamance Memorial Hospital * Scotland :* Greenock * Germany :* West Germany :* Stuttgart * Japan :*Kyoto * South America :* Patagonia * Africa :* South Africa :* Johannesburg * Australia * Iceland :* Reykjavík * Russia :* Leningrad * Italy :* Rome * Orqwith * Orqwith Station * Crucifix * Scissors * Wheelchair * Subway * Levitation * Radioactivity * Teleportation * Doctor * Fish * Hospital * Mental health facility * Severed hands * Spontaneous human combustion "Worlds in Collision" * The Chief, Niles Caulder * Crazy Jane, Kay Challis * Joshua Clay * Rebis, Larry Trainor/Eleanor Poole * Robotman, Cliff Steele * None * Scissormen * None * Doom Patrol * Scissormen * Humans * Altered humans * Cyborgs * Metahumans * Missouri :* Kansas City :* Doom Patrol Headquarters * Rhode Island :* Happy Harbor :* Secret Sanctuary * Wheelchair * * "The Ossuary" * The Chief, Niles Caulder * Crazy Jane, Kay Challis * Joshua Clay * Rebis, Larry Trainor * Robotman, Cliff Steele * Mister Reinmann * Scissormen * Mister Nobody, Eric Morden * Rhea Jones * Red Jack * Doctor Bruckner * Doom Patrol * Scissormen * Humans * Altered humans * Cyborgs * Metahumans * Rhode Island :* Secret Sanctuary * Orqwith * Wheelchair * Subway * * "The Butterfly Collector" * The Chief, Niles Caulder * Crazy Jane, Kay Challis * Dorothy Spinner * Joshua Clay * Rebis, Larry Trainor/Eleanor Poole * Robotman, Cliff Steele * None * Red Jack * Eleanor Poole * Mister Nobody, Eric Morden * Rhea Jones * Dan Poole * Holly McKenzie * Doom Patrol * Humans * Altered humans * Cyborgs * Metahumans * Mutants * Rhode Island :* Happy Harbor :* Secret Sanctuary * England :* River Thames :* Egypt Beach * Wheelchair * * * Hospital "The House That Jack Built" * Crazy Jane, Kay Challis * Rebis, Larry Trainor * Robotman, Cliff Steele * Rhea Jones * Red Jack * Mister Nobody, Eric Morden * Lloyd Jefferson * Doom Patrol * Cyborgs * Metahumans * Butterflies * Michigan :* Items}} * [[Knife * Mutoscope * None * * Alternate dimensions * Baby * Natural disaster * Stabbings "Imaginary Friends" * The Chief, Niles Caulder * Dorothy Spinner * Joshua Clay * None * Damn All * Darling-Come Home * Flying Robert * Mister Nobody, Eric Morden * Byron Shelley * Holly McKenzie * Lloyd Jefferson * Doom Patrol * Brotherhood of Evil * Imaginary Friends * Humans * Altered humans * Mutants * Rhode Island :* Happy Harbor :* Secret Sanctuary * France :* Paris * Wheelchair * Materioptikon * Helicopter * * Dorothy Gale * Scissormen Notes & Trivia * Stories in this volume are also reprinted in the Doom Patrol: Book One trade paperback collection and the Doom Patrol Omnibus hardcover collection. * This issue shipped to retailers on July 2nd, 1992. * This issue went to second-fourth printings, the fourth of which was in 2004. It featured an alternate cover illustrated by Brian Bolland. This illustration was also the cover of Doom Patrol: Book One. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * *